Children
by kitty katty123
Summary: Edward "who are you and what is this?" "I am Sarah and Miss. Bella started this. It is a rehabilitation clinic per say. But we help the. . . less civilized of our kind"
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am Edward. The love of my life Bella left 25 years ago, to the day. I never knew why one day she just picked up and left I have tried her moms and even her father Charlie doesn't know where she is. I will find her its just a matter of time. And I have allot of time


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight wish I did but I don't.

Edwards POV

I was wandering around the forest when I smelled vampires. . . lots of vampires. But I hadn't heard of to many killings in this area a coven that big would defiantly cause many deaths. That's when I remembered reading in the paper about how he wild life has gone down here. Maybe they drink from animals? The smell was faint like they had been there a couple hours go I only heard one mind. So I wounded in that direction maybe they had seen Bella? Wait I hope they haven't because the last time I saw here she was human but maybe they did drink from animal and they helped her. Wishful think most likely

I went in though the forest flowing the smell till I reached a VERY large house. When I walked in a saw a young vampire. Only 17 or 18 she walked up to an said

"welcome to _____ (I can't think of what to call it so if have any suggestion please tell me) I assume that you are here to sign up a coven member." the strange girl said

" uh what is his place? And who are you?" I was wondering when I realized I couldn't read her mind

"I am Sarah, Miss. Bella and her children started this place it is rehabilitation clinic per say. But we help the less civilized of our kind" Sarah said

"Wait what's Miss. Bella last name?"

"Why did you know her"

"maybe just what was the name?"

"well her last name was Swan but the children's is Mason. She said that she wanted her children to have a little some thing of there fathers. How did you know Miss. Bella?"

" I was a friend"

"well then I hate to inform you that Miss. Bella died giving birth to her last Emily."

"What Bella can't be dead she just can't"

_*hugs*_

_Hey! I hope you liked it, cliffy I know. So please review and give me any suggestion on what they name should be. But I already have the names for the kids but if you can think of a good name then let me know!_

_Love, _

_-Kitty Katty123_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own twilight wish I did but I don't.**_

_**Edwards POV**_

That's when a girl with hair the color of copper about to the small of her back walked in followed by a man more muscular then I but less then Jasper. They were talking and laughing. It was strange I couldn't read there mind either! The man remind me of Bella the same brown hair and eyes but his eyes had streaks of gold in them. The girl almost looked like me the same copper hair and green eyes that I had as a human but she had the same gold streaks though them.

" MW HA HA HA HA HA HA HA I have you NOW!" screamed a little girl about 7 or 8 she jumped on the mans back and stuck two fingers in her mouth and screamed "WET WILLY!" and then shoved her fingers in the man and the girls ears. I felt bad for them I remember when Emmett did that to me. They both screamed

"EM you are so going to get it!!!!"

I guess the little girls name is Em, or at least her nick name is. The little girl had about chin length brown curly hair, a big smile and the same emerald eyes the other girl has. The little girl then bolted from the room laughing and screaming. She remind me so much of Emmett she even had the same nick name. After the little girl left another guy walked in. he had a buzz cut blonde hair and was pretty skinny. After him came in others one with straight black long hair another with curly to the shoulder blonde hair with her nose in a book and another with white blonde straight bobbed hair.

That's when the first girl noticed me and said

"hello I am sorry about Emily. She's really uhhh…"

"enthusiastic" I offered

"yeah really enthusiastic. I am sorry I never introduced myself I am Elizabeth and these are brothers and sisters" she pointed to the man standing next to her and said "this is Edward, the man with the buzz is Alec, the long black hair is Jasmine, next to her ,the one with the book, is Carl, and the one waaaay back glaring at you is Lillian." ( yes Carl is a girl. Her name is Carle Carl is a nick name)

She pointed to every one as she went down the line it was strange Alec, Lillian, and Edward were both giving me death glares and every one else looked really, really happy.

"and you are . . ."Elizabeth asked

"oh I am sorry I am Edward Cullen"

Her eye then got about as big Emmet's fist. When she stuttered out

"you mean your Edward Cullen hole crap"

"that's when the little gile named jasmine ran over and through her arms around me and

"WOOT I have a daddy now!" after that all could think was WHAT!!! I could barley hear every one erupt into to screams off

"why did you tell him we were going to let mom do that!"

*_**hugs***_

_**Hello again did any one catch the names? If you didn't then I will explain hem in the next chapter. Hummm is Bella dead or isn't she??? Actually haven't decided so review and tell what you think?**_

_**Love**_

_**-kitty katty123**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own twilight**_

_**Edwards POV**_

"wait I thought that Bella was dead." I said

"no, no who told you that?" Elizabeth asked

"Sarah at the front desk" I responded

"oh no that's just what we tell ever one. See there was a little incident a couple years ago so we all agreed that it would be better if every one thought she was dead," Elizabeth responded.

"what kind of incident" I asked

"a vampire tried to kill her" Em burst out

"WHAT!?!?" I screamed in the misted of Elizabeth yelling

"real nice Em. I was going to ease him into the idea now he's most likely going to get really mad and stat yelling then go and kill James!"

" he already is mad" Jasmine muttered

"Wait! I am not mad just. . . Can I see Bella?" I asked

"Of course" Elizabeth said

"WHAT! Do you really think that is a good idea? I mean we don't know who is, he could be working for them and we would just be leading mom to her death." Lillian said

"He's not working for them I would have felt it." Jasmine said

"yeah, yeah lets not totally rely on your power I say we torture him." Lillian said

"NO! I wont let you touch my daddy!" Em screamed after leaping in front of me

"I can take care of my self but thank you for your concern Em. I can be trusted I love Bella and I would never hurt her."

"Ha, yeah that's a laugh. You hurt her more then any one could have. You left her and us to fend for our selves." Edward Jr. said

"leaving her was for her own good being a part of the vampire world was going to kill her!" I responded

"so you just decided that you should kill her your self?" Edward Jr. barked back

"well I am taking him to mom it would make them both happy and you know that even though I am your baby sister I can still take you down so either move or be moved." Em said

"Em I don't want to hurt you but I can't let you do that" Edward Jr. said

"ok then I guess you choose to be moved" Em said

Then Em charged and hit Edward Jr. head on tackling him to the ground and ripping out his arm the she quickly got up and grabbed my hand and started to run we ran out to a little cottage in the forest I could smell Bella and picked up my speed. Amazingly Em kept up with me. When I got to the door I didn't know what to do but apparently Em did. She charged right though it reminding me again of Emmett. She jumped into to Bella's open arms screaming

"MOMMY, MOMMY! Look who I found!" she then pointed to me. Bella was so shocked that she almost dropped Em. She smiled at me and said in the voice that I had longed to hear for so long

"hello Edward, I see that you meet Em."

_**Hi! Thank you "absexton" for reviewing. You were the only one that gave me a review so Bella is alive because of you. Congrats. I hope that you liked it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own twilight**_

_**Edwards POV**_

"Bella? Is it really you?" I heard myself asking

"yes it is me Edward" Bella said " Emily honey why don't you go play with one if your brothers."

"ok mommy" Em said jumping down from Bella's arms and running off to go find one of her brothers.

"Edward, I think we need to talk." Bella said

"yes we do" I replied

"ok, so what do you want to know?" she asked

"first, why did you leave 25 years ago?" I asked

"ok, I found out that I was pregnant, and Elizabeth has an interesting gift. She can go back in time. So what happened the first time around I ran home and told you the good news, but you flipped out. You thought that I cheated on you! So long story short I found myself wishing one night that I could go back in time and change things. That morning I woke up 3 months earlier the day that I went to go get tested the day I told you was pregnant the day my life feel apart. So I changed things I packed my bags and left thinking that I cold go back to forks after I had the kid. Imagine my surprise when after I gave birth to Elizabeth and Edward I was still prego! So I decide to stay away. I was staying here with 2 year old Elizabeth and Edward when I meet Suzie. She was a doctor so she helped me give birth to all of my other children look after them and start this clinic. That's about it I think" she explained

"tell about this accident with a vampire" I demanded I needed to know if she as ok or not

"oh yes, that. Well it was about to years ago. This vampire we brought in at the request of his mate. He was very . . .un stable. Well every one was out hunting so it was just me when Mandy burst through the door asking for our help with her mate Max. we had helped her many, many years ago and she was very grateful. So I couldn't turn her down. I told her to bring him in and we would put him in the box. Well we had almost got him into the room when he over powered Mandy and myself and bite me" I then cut into her story with

"HE BITE YOU!!!! But your not a vampire how? Did Mandy suck the venom out?" I quickly said

"no, I am not a vampire and no Mandy did not suck the venom out she didn't have the will power and some one had to get Max under control." she calmly said

"then how are you not a vampire?" I asked

"well, Alec can see the future like Alice so when he saw what happened he ran and got Lillian and they came back. Lillian can control things with her mind so she got the venom out with out risking becoming overwhelmed by the blood." she explained

"oh ok I m glad that you wert harmed but you should never have started this it was way to dangerous for a human! I mean being around unstable hungry vampires!" I said

"I know that is why I passed the position of running the place to my children but some people still came to me for help instead of the clink so we made up this story about me dieing and I went to go live out here were no on is allowed they tell people that I am buried here."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Powers**_

_**Elizabeth- can control time**_

_**Edward Jr.- read thoughts like Aro and Edward. put together**_

_**Lillian- telepathic**_

_**Jasmine- ???**_

_**Alec- sees future and past**_

_**Carle- can project images and feelings so you can think you are one place but you really aren't**_

_**Em- super strength **_

_**Hey every one I cant think of a power for Jasmine. So if you have any suggestions then please tell me! I would like it to have something to do with Jaspers but I am open to any thing! Please, please, please, review! Remember if I get one suggestion then I will most likely go with that one, if I et more then I will go with the one I like most. So please review! THANKS! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Edwards POV**_

After me and Bella were done talking she wanted to find her kids so she could explain every thing to them. So we walked out side of her little cottage to see Jacob walking up. Bella ran over to him screaming

"JACOB!"

I am to late she fell in love with Jacob I will never get my Bella back. The smile that I had on my face sense I first saw Bella diapered and turned into a scowl. That's when I heard other scream

"JACOB! I missed you sooooo much!" that's when Elizabeth ran down the hill sounding Bella's cottage and jumped into Jacobs arms and started to kiss him. I was really confused at this point. Bella saw my look and explained

"oh I guess I forgot to mention that Jacob imprinted in Elizabeth, Seth imprinted on Em, Paul on Lillian, and Quil on Jasmine. Wired I know but hey are half vampire every thing is wired."

That's when she called the rest of her, or our, children down. Em and Seth came running down first he had his arms out and was pretending to be an air plane which was just hilarious to Em who was n his shoulder screeching and giggling. After them came Quil and Jasmine came down holding hands and looking a little like Alice and Jasper. After them came Paul and Lillian. Lillian had her legs rapped around Paul and they were kissing in a way dad's should never ever see. After the couples the boys came racing down and Carl fowled with her nose in a book. When they all final got down here Lillian had detached herself from Paul and Em was off of Seth's shoulders. Carl was finishing her chapter in her book so she looked up in a couple of minutes and Bella explained every thing to them.

After she was done they all scattered in there different directions. After a couple of minutes I heard a high pitched sequel of a yes. Then Elizabeth was right in front of my eyes and shoving her hand in Bella's face. Elizabeth moved quicker them I did! But I was wondering more about why she had her hand in Bella's fast then how she got over here so fast. After a couple of seconds Bella's started sequel and jumping up and down se looked like Alice! I was really, really confused at this point.

That when Elizabeth ran over to me and hugged me still jumping up and down so now I was even more confused and slightly nauseated. After she finshed jumping she put her hand in my face and stat sequel

"I am going to get married!"

Oh my god

________________________________________________________________________

_**Authors note **_

_**HI every one! Sorry it toke me so long to update. I wanted thank DeDe13 for reviewing! No one else did which made me a little sad but I would feel bad if I stopped righting and you liked it. So this chapter is for you DeDe13! I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Edwards POV**_

Elizabeth was still squealing and jumping up and down with Bella and her sisters. When she squealed out

"mom we have to tell Auntie Alice!" made me remember that my family was still out looking for Bella and would most likely be very mad at me if I did not tell them that I fond her very, very soon. So I informed Bella that I was going to go call the family.

"hi, Alice?"

"yes Edward?"

"I found her"

"oh my god! Really?!"

I chuckled and replied "yes Alice, really"

"I have to go tell the others! Where are you we all want to get down there as soon as possible!"

I gave Alice direction to where we were and she told me she and Jasper would be down tomorrow and the rest of the family is coming down after them because they are father away.

I walked out side to find that Elizabeth her sisters and Bella were all sitting on the grass talking about the up coming wedding. While the men were slapping Jacob on the back and congratulating him. When suddenly I realized that I didn't belong in either group I was the outsider, the odd ball, the weird kid. So I just stood there looking around wondering what I should do when I saw Carl sitting on a bench with her nose in that book. She looked like the odd ball to so I figured why not.

I went to go sit over next to her and ask

"hi, what are you reading?"

"a medical text book. Why?"

"because I am curios"

"I meant why do you care, shouldn't you be over there with mom or the men?"

"Bella is busy discussing something wedding related so I don't want to get in the middle of women when they start with wedding stuff I made that mistake with my sisters. No offence"

"none taken, actually I agree with you"

"wow, the first female to agree wit me on something wedding related! Well I guess there is a first for every thing."

She laughed and said "yeah, you learn something new every day."

"my dad says that allot"

" yeah my mom told me about him apparently I am named after him, and act allot like to. She says he is a doctor! I want to be a doctor I am afraid that my blood lust mite b a bit much though for me to pursue that career. " she sighed and looked down. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me and said

"trust me if your really want to do something than you can. Mind over matter."

"yeah I guess" she said giving me a little sad smile I knew that her and my father would get along very, very well. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and the musical voice that only came from my Bella saying

"Edward? What did Alice say?"

After excusing my self from Carl I started to walk and talk to Bella. "Alice said that she and Jasper will be down tomorrow and that the rest of the family is coming down the day after that."

"oh, ok. Oh, and Elizabeth wanted me ti ask you if you would walk her down the isle?"

"uh, is she sure that she wants me to give her away?"

"no she doesn't want you t give her away. She has very strong feeling about that which she will explain to you later but she is sure that she wants you to walk her down the isle. You know make sure she doesn't trip and all that."

"oh, alright I would love to but only if she is sure that she wants me to do that. I mean I barely know her."

"yes, that may be but you are still her dad"

"well you can tell her that I would be honored"

Bella giggled and said "I will, now sadly I must get back to the wedding planning"

" I will see you when you can emerge from the black hole of wedding planning"

Bella laughed aging and said good by. I made my way back to Carl to start talking with her again. When the little bundle of energy known as Em tackled me, screaming

"SAVE ME DADDY! SAVE ME!!!"I started to laugh and asked

"from what pumpkin?" oh my god did I just say pumpkin?!?

"the wedding planning daddy the wedding!!!" I snapped out of my daze to pick up little Em and start to run and laugh. She was sitting on my shoulders and I felt hole again. Not like when I was with Bella, this was more, I loved this little lightning bolt on my shoulders I loved them all. I am a dad.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Hi!!! I hope that you liked it! Alice and Jasper will definitely be in the next chapter I am still not sure about the rest of the Cullen's though. Just so that you know Carl dose not have a mate . . . yet. And I know that it bugs you when authors do this but please review I only have 5 =( Again if I don't have that many reviews I will stop this story because that is the only way that I can know weather or not you like it. So please, please, please review**_

_**Thank you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Edwards POV**_

Every one was asleep except for Elizabeth, Edward, and I. Elizabeth and Edward completed there transformations last ear so they did not sleep either. Bella fell asleep with her head in my lap and the werewolves were spread through out the house.

At about 4 in the morning I hear the family sequel of tires and realized that Alice and Jasper must be here. I knew that if I did not stop Alice she go in to the center screaming BEllA! Thus totally blowing the hole Bell is dead thing or making my happy little pixy into a very, very sad little pixy which I did not want to happen either. Why I did not just get up and get her you ask? Well because I tires to get up once during the night and Bella started screaming from nightmares in about 5 minutes I could most likely be there ad back by the time she start to have nightmares but they mite start sooner or something and I don't want to cause my sweet Bella any more pain. So I thought for a little while all Bella really need was some one cold to hold her right? So I figured that I could ask Edward

"hey, Edward? I know you don't like me but my sister, Alice, just got here and I have to stop her before she tares the center apart so would you mind letting your mom sleep on you for a moment?"

"no, I don't mind. But just know that I am doing this for Bella and the center NOT you"

"I understand" with that he got up and put Bella's head in his lap she wiggled around for little bit but she eventfully stopped moving and fell back asleep.

I ran over to the round by the center to find Alice bouncing up and down next to yellow porch. The second she saw me she ran over and gave me a hug screamed

"I missed you! I can't wait to see her! I know, I know 'you have to wait till the morning Alice'" Alice sad mimicking my voice

"yes Alice please wait to unleash your powers on my Bella till at least the morning, but I have good news"

"REALLY! What?"

"I want you to meet some one you can unleash your powers on"

"really? Who is it?

"my daughter" was all that I got out before Alice screamed

"YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU HAVE A KID!"

"yes, actually I have 4 daughters and 2 sons."

"oh my god"

"my reaction exactly, but come on help Jasper with the massive trunk thing that you claim is full of clothing and lets get back to them. Elizabeth will explain every thing to you."

"ok! And its is full of clothes!"

I just laughed and waited for her to help Jasper. When the finally got it out we stated to run back to the little house. I told them that I was going to run a head to let Elizabeth and Edward know that they were coming. I walked through the door to find every thing the way that I ha left it. Elizabeth was looking at wedding magazine and worrying over something, Edward holding Bella. I walked over to Elizabeth and tols her that Alice would be here shortly to talk to her about the wedding and that she doesn't really know much so it would be a big help if she could explain a little to her. She smiled u at me with warm eyes and said

"sure, dad" she said.

She called me dad I was on cloud nine only to be brought down by Edwards stare of complete and total hatred. I went over toke Bella from him and thank him. He went to go sit over on the couch and watch me to make sure that I wasn't hurting his mother. A few seconds later Alice burst though the door. I started to laugh but Elizabeth and Edward both not know who she was jumped into protective mode and leapt over the couch they were sitting on crouched and growled. Edward said in a voice that made me scarred

"who are you and what are you doing here?"

Jasper then sensing a threat to his mate crouch in front of her and said in an equally menacing voice

"who are you?"

That was when a little blonde girl stuck her head through the door looked at me and said

"Edward, come on we are going to be late"

"late, for what" I asked very confused as to why she seemed not even fazed by the stand of in the door way

"breakfast remember?" the girl asked. It seemed that something then drew Edwards attention to the girl when he said

"_**(I can't of a name for her so suggestions would be nice! Thanks)**_"

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Oh cliffy right? Well we have 3 important questions that I would like you to answer or at least give me you impute**_

_**1. What is the girls name?**_

_**2. Will Jasper and Edward Jr. get into a fight?**_

_**3. Will all the commotion wake up Bella, the family and the were wolves?**_

_**Oh, and thank you absexton and animeadik for reviewing **_

_**To answer you question animeadik in my little fantasy world they were born prematurely at different times. I know it makes no sense but I wanted to have Elizabeth get married but also have Em still have that little kid essence that is captured so well in Emmett. So I figured while I am making two of them different ages I mite s well will make the rest, but hey they are vampire children they will be very wired. I hope that answers you question if it doesn't please tell me and I will explain my twisted world further.**_

_**Thank please review and give me feed back!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Edwards POV**_

_*last chapter*_

______________________________

"_breakfast remember?"_

"_Erin?"_

_____________________________

"what are you doing here?" Edward asked

"we were going to go to breakfast. Remember?"

"oh, yeah I am so sorry love."

"it's alright. Would you like to fill me in a little here?"

"oh, I am sorry love. This is Alice and Jasper and the pathetic excuse for a man that is sitting behind me is the guy that just happen to impregnate my mother."

I was kind of impressed that he could explain that I was his father with out ever saying dad, daddy, father or any thing like it.

"oh" was all the girl said. After a few seconds of silence Alice leapt over Japer who was still crouched in front of her and Edward who was still crouched n front of Elizabeth to grab Elizabeth's arm and say

"HI, I am Alice. I am your aunt!"

"Hi Alice its nice to meet you again"

"Again?"

"it's a long story, maybe I could tell you if you help me?"

"what would I help with?"

"MY WEDDING!!!" Elizabeth screamed still excited and jumping up and down. Which then made Alice start jumping up and down and screaming. While the girls were having a scream fest Jasper and Edward were slowly getting out of here crouches still glaring at each other. That's Jasmine came down the stairs and said

"Elizabeth I am very happy for you but you are very hyper right now and it is keeping from sleeping I don't who you are" she said gesturing to Jasper "but you are pissed of and it is NOT helping the hole sleeping thing so if you guys could like calm down or get the hell out of here it would be very nice of you" 

"oh, I am really sorry I am Jasper by the way."

"yeah, yeah. I really wish there was another telepath in this family" Jasmine said

"I am a telepath."

"really?"

"yeah, I didn't cache your name?"

"Jasmine."

"it's a beautiful name. so your Edwards daughter, right?"

"yup, he's my daddy"

"well you should get back to sleep"

"yeah, hey do me a favor and keep my sis and the crazy women talking to her from exploding with hyperness"

Jasper laughed and said 

"sure"

"thanks" Jasmine said leaving to go back up stairs and to sleep. After all of that Edward left with Erin to go and eat And Elizabeth and Alice kept talking about her family and the wedding. So I got to just watch Bella like I used to. After about 2 more hours Alec came down stairs he walked over to Elizabeth and said

"hello Alice. Toke you long enough" 

"I am sorry what?" Alice said very confused

"oh, sorry I had a vision of you several months ago."

"you what? you can see the future to?"

"yes that past"

"you can see into the past?" Alice asked looking hopeful that see mite be able to find out something about her hidden past.

"yes, and trust me you don't want to know yours" Alec said with a very somber expression on his face.

"I do, I do I really do! Please, please tell me!" Alice said very hopeful.

"I can't do that to you or Jasper."

" alright, I believe you. I am happy the way that I am and I don't want to mess that up. You what they say ignorance is bliss."

"yes they do. Well lets get some wedding planning done!" Alec said just as excited about it as Alice_**. **_

_**( by the way Alec is gay. I just think that we have a tom boy *Em* so we should have a gay guy to balance things out a little. Plus I want Alec and Alice to be friends and can't you imagine Alice shopping with a gay guy?!) **_

That is how the day went. The girls went and helped to plan and the werewolves went to go and run around a little make sure that no one from the center was passing the line around Bella's "grave". When Edward got home Erin went to go and help the girls and Edward went to go and run the center. Tomorrow the rest of the family would be getting here. 

_tomorrow_

Alice and Jasper were waiting in the woods for the rest of the family I figured that if we did no want a full blow fight then we should introduce them slowly and Alice and Jasper were there as basically the only people that not only new every one but also liked every one in the very, very big family. We were all waiting out side the house talking to each other when Alice and Emmett came out of the woods. Emmett had a huge grin on his face and went over to Edward who was talking to Bella and slapped him on the back and said

"good job Ed you final got some action! My baby brother isn't such a prude any more!" he said pumping his fist in the air

"oh, trust me Edward is still a stuck up idiot who wont do any thing! But I think that you may have the wrong Edward. My Daddy is over there" Em said pointing to me while Edward just glared and Emmett.

"holy crap! You to look exactly alike! Dude, this is like the parent trap!"

"Emmett stop being an idiot" I said

"YOUR EMMETT!" Em said very excited

"that's what they call me!"

"cool!" Em said then jumped on Emmett's pushing him to the grond and standing on him. Then she said while laughing

"I WIN!"

"what"

"I pinned you I win"

"no! you don't I wasn't ready"

"SO!"

"re mach! Munchkin!"

"your on" ten Emmett jumped on Em and Em Jumped on Emmett thus resulting in a VERY loud boom. And they went tumbling don the hill. The weird thing wasn't that my 100 year old brother was fighting an 8 year but that no one checked to make they were ok or flinched at the sound it seemed like Em randomly jumping on people was common place in this family. After Emmett Rosalie was introduced after her Carlisle and Esme. After them came Ryan the newest addition to the family.

Ryan walked out and Bella, Elizabeth and Carl all gasped.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Hi! I hope that you liked it. I promise next chapter will be very interesting and I will go into more detail about Ryan and who won in the play fight that Em and Emmett had!**_

_**To answer AliceCullenRocks-2009's question no Bella dose not look her age. Having 7 vamp babies she has some vampire treats like the no aging thing so she looks about 25ish. **_

_**Also thank you to AliceCullenRocks-2009 and animedik for reviewing.**_

_**Please review**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Edwards POV**_

That's when every thing went black

_**Bella's POV**_

After Drachen _(Ryan explanation later) _walked into the clearing every one suddenly dropped. It was really weird and scary. That's when Arktis _(Alec I think that it would be waaaay to confusing to have 2 Alec's, originally he wasn't in my story so I thought it would be easier to change Alec of the Volturi then to change Alec Mason's name) _came out of the woods and every thing made sense he had used his power to make every one not be able to see, hear, or feel any thing. The words that Drachen _(Ryan)_ spoke next chilled me to my core

"We, are going to take Elizabeth, Carl, and Em. If you try to stop us we will kill them all. Got it human?"

"you can't take my babies! Please Don't take them!" I said with tears running down my cheeks. Arktis then laughed and said

"try and stop us"

That's was when I knew that I couldn't do any thing even if I tried. I would just succeed in me getting hurt and maybe kill the rest of y family so I feel to my knees and watched as they toke my baby girl away from me. After a few minutes every one came to and saw me sobbing and Elizabeth, Carl, and Em missing. Jacob and Seth eminently went into a rage and transformed Edward Jr. and Edward both came t me and helped me up reassuring that we were going to find them and that they could take care of them selves. That was when Alice asked the question that was on every ones mind

"who really is Ryan? They parable wouldn't take him he doesn't have a power? Why would any one want him?"

"he is not who you think he is" I said in response. "I will explain on the way" that was when I started to run towards the stable that we had other mythical creatures - that were hurt or damaged in some way- in. There was a dragon in there named Derik that had broken one of his legs in a fall. It was almost healed so I knew that I would put his recovery back a little while but if he was careful it shouldn't be to long, plus he was the fasts flyer about ten times faster then any plane.

"Derik I really need your help"

"what ever you want Miss. Bella" he replied the dragons and others knew that Bella wasn't dead they could smell her.

"I need to get to Italy as fast as I can!"

"Of course any thing for you. Just you and your friends climb on my back" he said. We all got on to his back. Derik is one of the larger dragons you will find. He is about as long as a house when stretched out ,but he usually will stay coiled up, his wing span is about twice the size that he is! So we will all fit on his back. We all got on and he toke off. Alice then demand

"Bella tell us why Ryan toke Elizabeth and Em!"

"and Carl!" Edward added

"first of all his name is Drachen not Ryan. He is working for the Volturi they have been after my children for a LONG time. They toke Erin to get to Edward, they tried to get Lillian as a child, the got Elizabeth when she was only 5. I figured after Lillian killed 3 of there men when she was only 2 they would have stopped."

"ok, well don't worry we will get them back."

" I hope so"

______________________________________________________________________________

_**I was think about doing stories of how the Volturi tried to get each child and about how they actually got Elizabeth. Tell me what you think! To answer some questions I said that I would answer in the last chapter**_

_**- Em won the fight**_

_**-and the rest on Ryan/Drachen later**_

_**Also just so you know Drachen is German for Dragon, and Arktis is Artic **_

_**IMPORTANT QUSTION PLEASE ANSWER!!**_

_**-should Carl kick some major ass or the Edwards? Also I am switching Carl and Lillian's powers**_


	11. Chapter 12

_**Carl POV**_

"ugh" I groaned and sat up. I was in a cold wet tiny little room with very little light. I saw Em strewn on the ground sleeping a couple feet next to her was Elizabeth a sickly green white color. I got up and ran over to Em and shook her until she groggily woke up

"ugh, what time is it?"

" I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed a little annoyed that Em didn't realize the severity of the situation.

"jeez you don't have to scream" she said back that's when she looked over and saw Elizabeth. I could almost see a light bulb click on in her head "were, were are we?" she said scared.

"I don't know" I whispered that was when a door swung open to revel several people in black caps. I ran over to Elizabeth to try and wake her up so she could use her power and get us out of here. I had just barley shook her when one of the figures in the door laughed and said

"don't even try. We know all about her power, we are keeping her knocked out until we have you convinced that joining us would be the best option for all of you."

"I will never join you!" Em said always the brave one "my dad is coming and he is going to kill all of you!"

"your _daddy_ wont be making it." the man said then said "bring them in"

More figures went and got Edward (Sen.) and Edward (Jr.) and dumped them on the ground in front of us. They were the same sickly green color that Elizabeth was. Em gasped and her strong front was started to waver but the more the figures talked the more the pissed me off. I am a pacifist I hate violence but you don't mess with my family and get away with your lives. I stood up and said

"you have all of three seconds to revive Elizabeth me father and Edward"

"or what" the man

"or, I will rip your atoms apart and essential designate you. It is supposed to be a very painful way but if you would like to find out for your selves then bring it" I said dropping into a crouch. I may be the most peaceful of my family but I am the best fighter by far.

"you think you can take me?" the man said

"oh, no I don't _think _I can. I KNOW I can" the man laughed and lunged at me. I used my power to turn him into a pill of ash before he had moved a foot. "Now, whose next?" Em then got up and stood next to me not being able to resist's a good fight. They then all lunged at us I started to use my power while Em started to rip them apart I rubbed two stones from the wall together and created a fire in which she started to chuck body parts in. When we were done there was a young vampire boy in the back he was about my age. Em went over to kill him assuming that he was the cause behind every one being sick. Then I screamed

"STOP" it just came out but I knew that I didn't want any thing to happen to this boy. But Em couldn't know that so I said to justify my out burst "the others we don't know were they are keeping them, and we both know that there is no way Mom let them come alone. Plus he looks more scared than any thing else."

"oh alright" Em grumbled as I ran over to the boy and held my hand out

"hello I am Carl"

"that's a boys name" he said in a quite voice

"yeah, my name is Carly but I like to be called Carl. What's you name?"

"Aim'e"

"that means loved right"

"yes"

"Aim'e? do you know were the rest of my family is and why every one is so sick?"

"I am really sorry about that they said they would kill me if I didn't"

"you did it? Well could you stop?" I got my answer because every one groaned "thank you do were every one else is?"

"no we only captured them"

_**Bella POV**_

I was so worried the Edward weren't there when we woke up and have been missing for over 3 hours. I have been pacing for the last 2 hours and bugging Alice and Alec buy asking them if they have seen any thing about every 5 minutes. I am actually on my way to do just that. I walked into the room that they were sitting in to see them both sitting perfectly straight with there eyes glazed over. They were having a vision! I hope it is good news. When they came out of there daze they yelled

"welcome back guys!" just after they said it Edward (Sen.) walked in with Edward (Jr.) behind him. They were talking and acting civil towards each other! After them came my baby Em she of course ran over to Seth and leapt on him and clung to him something like a tiny monkey. Elizabeth was swept up by Jacob the second he saw her. I was looking around for my last baby Carl I went out into the hall because she hadn't come in. I found her holding the hand of a young vampire boy who looked to be only a few years older then she is. She was talking to him quietly so I went back in side not wanting to interrupt the moment between my daughter and this strange other boy.

I walked back into the room to see every one gathered around, Em was telling a story and using big hand emotions and booms and every one was laughing. It was a nice site to see my HUGE family together and happy for the first time, except for Carl but I am sure that she would rather be with the boy.

_**several months later**_

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

Elizabeth was pacing back and forth with Alice, Alec, Lillian, and Rosalie all chasing after her saying

"we have to do make up" and "you have to get dressed" or "we have presents we have to give you!" eventually they all got her to sit still so they could work there magic. Jacob was outside pacing around he didn't have any one following him though, he was dressed and ready. Seth was going over his speech with the Edwards one more time before the ceremony started.

The music started and the opened the back doors of the little cottage. Edward (Jr.) walked out with Erin and they split when they got all the way down the isle and to the little white gazebo that Jacob and the priest were standing in. After them walked Em and Seth, Lillian and Paul, Rosalie and Emmett, Carl and Aim'e, finally Alec who was the maid of honor and his boy friend Max. Then the doors that only were partially opened swung open the rest of the way to revile Elizabeth in cotton halter dress with no shoes on. She walked down the river rock isle with her arm clinging to Edward (Sen.) and her sunflowers wrapped in twine. She felt like she was floating on a cloud all through out the ceremony and both receptions. One for Bella and the family and one for her friends from the center and other vampire friends that all still think that Bella is dead.

Every one lived happily ever after . . . For now

_**

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review. I think that this will sadly be the last chapter I can't think of any thing else so if you have suggestions on how I can add more or just questions then please ask me or tell me. I don't really like the way it ended and would like to add more but I just can't think of any thing else. I will write a sequel eventually just not right now. **_

_**Oh and I have pictures on my profile if any one wants to look at those.**_


End file.
